Utilisateur:Think D. Solucer/A1
Archive 1 de Think Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Blog utilisateur:Alex07052000/Quels personnages a des chances de devenir Empereurs dans One Piece?. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! Gol D.Manuel (discussion) août 21, 2013 à 21:28 (UTC) Ty ! Think D. Solucer (discussion) août 22, 2013 à 13:52 (UTC) haha je vois de toute facon j'ai fait le grand menage sur ma page de disu c pas un drame alors ^^ août 24, 2013 à 09:08 (UTC) Team Magra ! XD C'est un possible de voter plusieurs fois car le sondage retiens ton vote et le change juste si tu vote encore «★» [[User:WolfIce|''WolfIce]] ''' août 25, 2013 à 10:21 (UTC)'' alors que je t'explique tout ^^ tout d'abord tu dois créer une page "Utilisateur:Think D. Solucer/sig" ensuite la dedans tu y insère le texte source de ta signature soit tu t'inspire de ca : http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Utilisateur%3AGol_D.Manuel/sig ou alors de ca : http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Utilisateur%3ATakanome_Nagashi/Sig ou encore de ca :http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Utilisateur%3AMB10/Sig si tu souhaite une autre forme de signature demande a ceux l'utilisant donc après a voir créer sig/2 et créer ta signature tu créer une nouvelle page sous le nomn de "Utilisateur:Think D. Solucer/sig2" dedans tu met Utilisateur:Think D/ Solucer/sig entre coche "je souhaite integrer du wikitexte a ma signature et tu met Utilisateur:Think_D._Solucer/sig voila avec ca tu devrait pouvoir créer ta signature ^^ août 25, 2013 à 10:38 (UTC) haha je vois que tu as enfin créer ta signature ^^ août 25, 2013 à 14:19 (UTC) c fait :) août 25, 2013 à 16:07 (UTC) je pensais que tu partait :p t'attend que je m'en aille ? ;) août 25, 2013 à 23:37 (UTC) XD tu crois que j'avais pas remarquer ton apparition furtive sur le forum ? XD août 25, 2013 à 23:40 (UTC) trop !!! XD t'aurais rien fait je t'aurais pas remarqué ^^ août 25, 2013 à 23:42 (UTC) j'espère bien pour de vrai XD bonne nuit alors ;) août 25, 2013 à 23:47 (UTC) Ah mais derien, en plus c'est gratuit donc fallait bien en profiter ! Portgas D. Dohv (discussion) août 26, 2013 à 00:35 (UTC) regarde ma sig :D août 26, 2013 à 00:34 (UTC) Oui, enfin non, enfin je m'y attendais quoi. ^-^" J'ai réglé le problème, merci de me l'avoir signalé :) [[User:John_Trololo|John_Trololo]] Discussion j'avais 10-15 minutes avant de partir bosser :p août 28, 2013 à 02:39 (UTC) ouai ^^ août 28, 2013 à 02:44 (UTC) mon ami!!!!!!!!!!!!!! c'est bien de ta part à avoir pensé à rajouter teach dans les relations de don chinjao ;) Stern Ritter (discussion) août 30, 2013 à 17:06 (UTC) i rien f euh nn j'ai rien fit du tout ^^ août 31, 2013 à 15:33 (UTC) Think j'ai vue que tu as laissé un message a propos d'aigonn sur le mur de manu ... nan mais o sa c mon boulot de prévenir pour les bannissement et j'avais déja envoyé un message a john nan mais tu t'est pris pour qui nan bien sur je le pense pas c jsute pour te dire que c bien de prévenir quand des gens font des truc du genre beaucoup de gens n'osent pas donc c bien......... et aussi un peu car je me fais chier^^ Dylaad (discussion) septembre 2, 2013 à 01:17 (UTC) slt ! ben tout depend lequel des "bien" veut dire tranquille XD et toi la forme ? septembre 5, 2013 à 17:38 (UTC) XD la meme.. changer ses horaires pour moi... c dur ^^ en plus j'ai un massacre coup de barre entre 13 et 15 l'heure a laquelle je me repose ou fait une sieste quand je bosse XD maudit cours... bon après l'important c de se remettre dans le bain et de bosser... ou pas ;) septembre 5, 2013 à 17:45 (UTC) j'ai jamais rien foutu XD sauf aux exams ^^ je vois pas pourquoi ca changerais ;) tu est en prepa de quoi ou pour faire quoi ? septembre 5, 2013 à 18:14 (UTC) quel shampoing?? septembre 18, 2013 à 12:34 (UTC) peut etre... mais j'ai la flemme XD septembre 20, 2013 à 11:16 (UTC) ah dsl , j' avais pas vu que t avais dit ça mais c juste que quand je vois une page sans infobox , JE PETE LES PLOMBS XD [[User:Franky003|Franky003]] Discussion septembre 23, 2013 à 16:01 (UTC) [[User:Franky003|Franky003]] Discussion septembre 23, 2013 à 16:45 (UTC) espece de ******* XD septembre 29, 2013 à 21:01 (UTC) Alors comme ça on change le page de G !? Je peux t'aider :3 comme tu veux c quoi ces messes basse ? XD je voit tout tu l'as deja oublier XD bous ne pouvez rien faire car ma page est bloquer :p septembre 29, 2013 à 21:21 (UTC) meme a 2 ou 10 si vous voulez vous ne pouvez rien mouhaha XD dans tous les mauvais coups... tous... XD septembre 29, 2013 à 21:24 (UTC) tant qu'on est pas comme Ace (con et mort) haha c ca fait l'innocent :p septembre 29, 2013 à 21:27 (UTC) je tiens a preciser une chose.... cet article traite des manuel pas de moi :p septembre 30, 2013 à 14:49 (UTC) suis-je le seul a m'appeler manuel ? je ne me sens pas plus concerné que chaque personne portant ce nom ^^ septembre 30, 2013 à 14:53 (UTC) NoProblem pour les pages :) Haha, y a aucun problème, tu peux même faire les autres si tu veux :) Cette liste, je l'ai faite il y a longtemps, et j'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps de les faire les personnages, du coup, si ça te tente, tu peux faire ceux que j'ai noté sur mon profil ^^ [[User:John_Trololo|John_Trololo]] Discussion octobre 11, 2013 à 15:10 (UTC) Salut Think ; j'apprécie vraiment ton enthousiasme concernant les révisions que tu souhaites faire. Je t'encourage donc à poursuivre sur cette voie. En tout cas , bon courage !!! (En particulier pour Law , tkt , tu comprendras :P)Stern Ritter (discussion) octobre 13, 2013 à 06:09 (UTC) mdr, ouais si on veut Stern Ritter (discussion) octobre 13, 2013 à 11:26 (UTC) ah t'as vu , je t'avais dit quoi à propos de law hein :P Stern Ritter (discussion) octobre 13, 2013 à 18:10 (UTC) en effet, je pense que t'as oublié des trucs mais t''as corrigé jusqu'à la fin ou tu t'es arreté ? Stern Ritter (discussion) octobre 13, 2013 à 18:19 (UTC) ok mdr Stern Ritter (discussion) octobre 13, 2013 à 18:27 (UTC) Nomination Article Qualité Salut ! J'ai vu que tu avais voté sur la page One Piece Encyclopédie:Nomination Articles de Qualité, c'était juste pour te dire que tu pouvais voter une deuxième fois (uniquement si tu penses qu'un des articles pour lesquels tu n'as pas voté mérite le titre, évidemment, pas besoin de te forcer à voter !) Voilà, et encore merci d'avoir voté ! [[User:John_Trololo|John_Trololo]] Discussion octobre 19, 2013 à 12:03 (UTC) Qui est tu?Akainu?Kizaru?ou bien Aoijii?Raradu34 (discussion) octobre 24, 2013 à 13:22 (UTC) Clichés Sur le topic du jeu de mots, t'as bien compris que c'était une blague, hein ? ^^' Sinon, concernant ta maison, je l'ai aperçue, faite en papier mâché et en ciment... Tu vas avoir du succès auprès de ces dames avec ça, c'est sûr ! XD :-P Méli-sama (discussion) octobre 25, 2013 à 13:52 (UTC) beau travail pour dragon et kuzan, vraiment ;) Stern Ritter (discussion) octobre 26, 2013 à 09:58 (UTC) je sais bien mais tu as le courage de le faire et c'est ça , le plus important Stern Ritter (discussion) octobre 26, 2013 à 10:04 (UTC) Une très très bonne idée))) --Yaransu (discussion) octobre 26, 2013 à 12:59 (UTC) Slt think j'ai remodeler le modèle contributeurs fiables et t'ait ajouté dedans si tu le souhaite suffit de mettre Contributeur entre sur ton profil :) a+ octobre 29, 2013 à 12:30 (UTC) salut!Deja,bravo pour tes 1 000 modifs!!!ensuite,merci d avoir fait les charbox et le reste sur oran et mizuira,j avais une grosse flème!!voila salut salut! octobre 30, 2013 à 15:17 (UTC) lol//t as raison,sa sert!!!d ailleurs,pourquoi tu viens pas sur le tchat? octobre 30, 2013 à 15:22 (UTC) ok,pas de problemes!! octobre 31, 2013 à 19:18 (UTC) Sa te dit de devenir contributeur sur mon wiki ? C'est une fanfic sur One Piece qui parle d'un équipage qui souhaite se venger de pirates car ils ont tués leurs familles. Alors sa te dit et si tu fais des contributions je te nommerais admin ^^ MossLuffy (discussion) octobre 31, 2013 à 21:07 (UTC) D'accord MossLuffy (discussion) octobre 31, 2013 à 21:12 (UTC) Je ne fais plus partie de Scan-Mx depuis 3 semaines. Ce que je vois, c'est un site qui manipule les gens, sans aucune donnée complémentaire. Ce que je vois, c'est un contributeur anonyme qui publie ce site (http://anime-vostfr.com/scan-one-piece-727.html ) dans le but d'accroitre sa popularité (Son nombre de visiteurs quoi). Généralement, c'est juste pour avoir un meilleur référencement. Ce que je vois sur le lien : *Une page Facebook. *La première page du chapitre 726. Il y aurait le spoil, j'aurais pas retiré, mais là, il n'y a rien, c'est le vide complet. J'assimile donc ça a de la pub purement gratuite. Bonne journée [[User:John_Trololo|John_Trololo]] Discussion novembre 5, 2013 à 17:30 (UTC) Oui, c'est une erreur, désolé. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait un lien sur le "Ici" j'ai survolé ton post, et j'ai vu que tu répondais à celui qui a posté. Désolé du coup, et merci de m'avoir montré que je faisais fausse route. Donc j'ai laissé ton message, mais j'ai édité le début, pour retirer le lien bidon :) Oui, désolé d'ailleurs ^^ - Je ferais plus gaffe la prochaine fois :) [[User:John_Trololo|John_Trololo]] Discussion novembre 5, 2013 à 22:26 (UTC) slt la..... Think :D je passais te souhaiter un bon anniversaire :) profite bien :) novembre 8, 2013 à 18:10 (UTC) pas trop mal :) novembre 8, 2013 à 18:18 (UTC) Sa te dit de venir contribuer sur mon Wiki ? C'est une fanfic sur One Piece dont les membres sont pour l'instant Natsu, Naruto, Goku et Moss. Si tu contribues au moins 3 fois par semaine ou que tu fais quelques grosses modifs tu seras nommé administrateur ! Le Wiki contient plus de 30 pages et plus de 100 images, il y a pour l'instant 4 long chapitres ! http://fr.one-piece-fanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_One_Piece_Fanfic MossLuffy (discussion) novembre 9, 2013 à 08:39 (UTC) Bien joué pour la création de Poppy et Pansy, mais si tu veux mon avis vaut mieux que tu prennes les images à leur taille réelle, plutot que des images au format 250px.Loiciol (discussion) novembre 9, 2013 à 18:19 (UTC)Loiciol Si tu réduis à la bonne taille, on peut voir assez précisément une grande image,est assez partique :)Loiciol (discussion) novembre 9, 2013 à 18:32 (UTC)Loiciol Oui le format habituel est soit 300px soit 250px, ou alors 270px qui est un juste milieu. Perso je suis plus adepte des 300px bien que cela "bourre" un peu trop la page.Loiciol (discussion) novembre 9, 2013 à 18:43 (UTC)Loiciol Oh tu sais moi non plus c'est pas trop mon truc mais au bout d'un moment tu trouve vite les "bons" formats avec l'expérience ^^Loiciol (discussion) novembre 9, 2013 à 18:55 (UTC)Loiciol yo!!bon anniv en retard,dsl....mais,on est né le meme jour!!!!! novembre 14, 2013 à 15:46 (UTC) sérieu????c est cool alors!! novembre 14, 2013 à 16:18 (UTC) au moins moi je met pas des cosplay foireux en avatar :p c le but ;) novembre 25, 2013 à 16:21 (UTC) Tchat de shingekiEmperor Jarjarkine ([[User talk:Emperor Jarjarkine|'''Speak! Mortal]]) ([[User blog:Emperor Jarjarkine|'Learn Mortal']]) décembre 15, 2013 à 13:19 (UTC) slt tu m'aurais dit ca avant j'aurais laisser l'autre repoussant qui faisait faire des cauchemars x) pas vraiment non... et toi ? décembre 23, 2013 à 13:20 (UTC) YOP THINK! Bon, comme je l'ai dit souvent, je suis un fan du tap a l'oeil donc, comme j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur le wiki aujourd'hui, et que j'ai un peux de temps libre ( que je me suis accordé) j'ai remarqué que la page administration est vraiment simplette et que je suis sure que John l'a fait car il voulait la faire pour qu'il y en aie un mais il n'a pas cherché plus loint. DOnc, je vais faire un blog et si tu aimes nous pourrions faire Wikishingekinokyojin:(...) mais avant il faudra que tu vois mon blog. OUi je suis très excité par mon idée, alors, il faudra que tu pose tes petite griffes dessus. XD. Bref, je suis sur que tu aimeras!Emperor Jarjarkine ([[User talk:Emperor Jarjarkine|'Speak! Mortal']]) ([[User blog:Emperor Jarjarkine|'Learn Mortal']]) décembre 28, 2013 à 00:57 (UTC) ps près de ton nom, il y a bureaucrate :)Emperor Jarjarkine ([[User talk:Emperor Jarjarkine|'Speak! Mortal']]) ([[User blog:Emperor Jarjarkine|'Learn Mortal']]) décembre 28, 2013 à 00:57 (UTC) Salut think! est-ce que , http://shingekinokyojin.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Featured_Articles est différent de tes articles de qualitée? et ne penses-tu pas que nous pourrions opter pour un system du genre de http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/The_Elder_Scrolls_Wiki:Featured_Article_Nominations car je trouve cela plus excitant et même ici, sur OPE ils l'ont. J'ai demandé a Wolf, Teh et portgas si ils étaient dac' et étrangement, mmême wolf et teh étaient daccord XD . Je penses que si on nomine quelque chose, il faut qu'il y aie des critère et que toute la communautée en sois au courant et que au moins, les autres contributeurs aie pus donner leurs point de vue non?. Je penses que le 2 eme lien est le meilleur. DOnc heuh, ' ''dis moi éclate-toi dis-le dis-le dis-le!!!!! 'OH et ce que tu a fais avec le tchat, je sais pas comment tu a modifié les truc mais c'est génial. Bon. les mots genre, machin est venu sur le tchat ou (...) est partit c'est simple mais le reste, je l'ignore! Bref....A+Emperor Jarjarkine ([[User talk:Emperor Jarjarkine|'Speak! Mortal']]) ([[User blog:Emperor Jarjarkine|'Learn Mortal']]) décembre 28, 2013 à 22:38 (UTC) Beau boulot pour les pages Hina et Mr. Love ! décembre 28, 2013 à 22:38 (UTC) okiEmperor Jarjarkine ([[User talk:Emperor Jarjarkine|'Speak! Mortal']]) ([[User blog:Emperor Jarjarkine|'Learn Mortal']]) décembre 28, 2013 à 22:48 (UTC) Chat :) Avec john, on a travaillé sur le pages de staff!!Emperor Jarjarkine ([[User talk:Emperor Jarjarkine|'Speak! Mortal']]) ([[User blog:Emperor Jarjarkine|'Learn Mortal']]) décembre 30, 2013 à 00:10 (UTC) Yo Think! J'ai créé une sorte de Role Play et il parle de l'histoire de Levi donc, peux-tu me donner ton avis dessus en commentaire sur la page?:http://fr.shingekinokyojin.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:2393[[User:Emperor Jarjarkine|Emperor Jarjarkine]] ([[User talk:Emperor Jarjarkine|'Speak! Mortal']]) ([[User blog:Emperor Jarjarkine|'Learn Mortal''']]) décembre 31, 2013 à 00:19 (UTC) Si tu m'a bloqué je t'ens remercie beaucoup car, je ne veux pas que le Co*** qui me hack puisse tout détruire. Merci.173.177.81.32 janvier 15, 2014 à 01:09 (UTC) Ok le probllèeme est que cela fait 2 fois que je change de m.p. et il me re-hack , Je pense que c'est Rage Ordo. C'est TOUT A FAIT son genre C'est ici : fr.shingekinokyojin.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Communitymessages-notice-msg janvier 19, 2014 à 14:48 (UTC) Chapitres et Tomes Bonsoir Think D. Solucer J'ai mis en ligne aujourd'hui la nouvelle version de Chapitres et Tomes, basée sur le même principe que le Guide des épisodes. J'espère que cela plaira à tous les fans de One Piece. Bonne soirée --Yaransu (discussion) janvier 30, 2014 à 21:40 (UTC) Chapitres et Tomes (suite) Bonjour Think D. Solicer Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton message. Grâce à cette nouvelle version de Chapitres et Tomes les fans de One Piece pourront étoffer de nombreuses pages de ce site car j'avais remarqué que l'anime était plus apprécié que le manga alors que les deux éléments se valent l'un comme l'autre. Quand j'ai commencé ce projet, j'avais lu sur Internet que de nombreux passionnés de One Piece n'avaient pas la possibilité de lire leur manga préféré depuis le début. C'est maintenant chose faite puisqu'on peut "savourer" One Piece en français, en anglais (un bon moyen pour aimer la langue de Shakespeare) et même en japonais (pour les plus courageux). Alors longue vie aux aventures de Luffy et de ses amis qui n'ont jamais démérité au cours de ces années))) --Yaransu (discussion) janvier 31, 2014 à 09:07 (UTC) Chapitres et Tomes Oui... Chapitres et Tomes est à la fois un outil de travail et un bon moyen de se divertir en y lisant son manga préféré. Donc un très bon cadeau pour commencer l'année 2014 pour tous les fans de One Piece))) --Yaransu (discussion) février 1, 2014 à 08:26 (UTC) Je te remercie beaucoup pour cette invitation mais j'ai d'autres projets en tête. Pourtant, comme tous à chacun, je participe bénévolement à One Piece Wiki. Cela me fait énormément plaisir de participer à ce projet car j'adore, tout autant que toi, les aventures de Luffy qui est un personnage attachant et un pirate au grand cœur))) Je te souhaite également une très bonne journée. Yaransu (discussion) février 1, 2014 à 08:59 (UTC) Es-tu sur?Talk page Emperor Jarjarkine Contribs février 11, 2014 à 23:51 (UTC) Yep no problem. Ah oui au passage, je savais pas qu'il y avait ça, du coup, j'ai modifié dans l'infobox ce qui s'appelle "Galerie d'Image". C'est beaucoup plus pratique de mettre un lien vers la catégorie en question pour chaque personnage plutôt que devoir faire une page à part, qui pollue le wiki. Je retire donc toutes les pages "/Galerie d'images", je pense que c'est mieux. :) février 12, 2014 à 11:34 (UTC) Yep j'ai vu... -- février 12, 2014 à 19:55 (UTC) Par contre ils ont laissé les Vk.com sur les articles... Putain, j'espère qu'ils vont pas mettre fin au spotlight pour ça :s février 12, 2014 à 19:57 (UTC) C'est normal, j'ai retiré la partie lien de l'infobox. C'est juste pour éviter qu'on (le staff) nous fasse chier avec. J'ai laissé les liens dans l'infobox histoire qu'on puisse les réutiliser quand on décidera de remettre les épisodes...